That insufferable little twit
by suspense button presser
Summary: After the war things go sour with Ginny and Harry, so when she goes back to hogwarts things get a little mixed up with a certain slytherin boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please review!!**_

"That insufferable little twit, a lousy, no good, moron! How could _he_ be head boy?!" Ginny furiously slammed the compartment door behind her, making Neville jump a little in his seat while Hermione sat reading the daily prophet, Pig went bonkers in his cage from all the noise.

"What'd you do that for; you know he gets like this when people make noises" Ron asked irritably

Ginny stared at Ron for a minute, all of the sudden she was a striking resemblance of George and Mrs. Weasley, her face pure red, redder than any of them had ever seen it before. "Well then Ronald! I expect you know all about this don't you then? You would know everything! Then tell me who the head boy is?" she put her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley ish type of way

"Well… You didn't get to tell us who…." Ron said quietly, hiding behind a plant of Neville's

Ginny let a sigh and sat down, next to Neville, who was trembling slightly. She muttered something, but none of them could hear her

"I couldn't hear you…." Ron said quietly

"It's Draco Malfoy! Okay? Are you happy now? I have to spend most of my seventh year with Draco Malfoy! Why did my fate have to come to this" Ginny slouched lower on the seat as Hermione tried to think of a positive, but couldn't, so she just slowly turned a page in the Prophet

"You have to spend most of your time with Malfoy!" Ron laughed, but after he saw the look Ginny was giving him, he silently laughed in an undertone.

"It couldn't have been that bad…." Hermione reasoned

"You should have been there! He was asking the Prefects to give the products to us! I mean it's just, intolerable, that's what he is. I would have said no if I knew he was head boy but mum wouldn't have it. She had to make it a big deal, I wish she wouldn't have and I still say Hermione would have made a better head girl than I could ever be" Ginny got her long red hair out of her face and put it off to the sides.

"Ginny, how could you honestly think that after we broke into Gringotts that they would actually let us be prefects, more or less heads?" Hermione said with a laugh "besides, I would much rather you be head girl, it's not the thing that I would normally go for"

"Rubbish" Ron muttered under his breath

"If Harry were here though…. Then it would be better, but the ministry wanted him to graduate early" Ginny mumbled

"He wouldn't be head boy if that's what you're thinking" Ron laughed

"I wasn't thinking of that, but it would still be a better year, mark my words, this will be the worst of all of our years" She crossed her arms and sunk lower in her place.

"Just because Harry wasn't going to be here wasn't a sign. It was just going to be time until they got him to cave, that's how Kingsley got minister of magic job…"

"He got that position because he was qualified!" Hermione said, her temper rising, violently turning a page in the prophet, but not looking up

"Either way, he was going to be there no matter what. He got a job as an Auror; you can't be salty about that. I mean it's not like he's going to stay here just because you're still here. That would be ridiculous to think, I mean, he told you that he just wanted to be friends for now. It wasn't the best time to talk to him either, didn't say he did it in the best way but, who knows…." Ron stopped immediately as he saw the look on Ginny's face; he could have almost sworn that she had a tear in her eye

"Oh…. well… I guess I better be off to patrol, you know…. Don't want the hall way to be a complete mess…" Ginny's badge that read "Head Girl" glistened as she walked out of the compartment quietly

"Oh Ron…." Hermione sighed as she folded up the paper, now looking at Ron for the first time "You know that Ginny has been a lot more sensitive since what happened… She still needs time, and you're not helping"

"You think I enjoy making my little sister cry?" Ron asked protestant

"No, I never said that. I was just pointing out, since what happened you don't need to bring it up. It's done with, and Ginny wants to forget it, but you apparently won't allow it. She's been trying to forget anyways…" Hermione readjusted her place in her seat and saw that Luna was staring out the window, humming a tune.

0oxoxoxoxoxo0

Ginny walked slowly down the hall, and everything seemed quiet, until…

"Weasley, I thought that was you, I heard you crying in from another room." He sniggered

"I would suggest you keep walking" she stiffened up her legs

"I didn't think that this year would be such a mess, I would have much rather had Pansy as the other head but I guess you'll just have to do"

Ginny said nothing to this remark

"I heard what happened with Potter…. Shame, a damn shame that is" he said quietly

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked questioningly

"Potter, he rejected you, I guess he's better off with out you, and same goes for you" Malfoy was oddly quiet for the last part.

Ginny looked away "Yeah, I guess so…"

They patrolled the corridor a few times more in the silence; the train was losing its speed. "We're back…" Ginny murmured

"Well, see you soon Weasley, I'll stay back, you go on ahead"

Ginny went near the door, and when the train came to a complete stop Ginny opened the door and waited for a large amount of students to come out "You have more than enough time to do that, now stop snogging and get up to the castle!" Ginny barked at two of the 5th years

She was glad she didn't run into any of the people that were in the compartment. Ron had already embarrassed her enough for one train ride, and for the whole night to be in fact. Ginny waited to make sure that everyone was off the train and left to the castle.

"I thought you were going to go in front?" barked a voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy, fallowed by Blaise Zabini, and Goyle.

"Hagrid's up front, I don't need to be, and when were you giving me orders?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips

"The oaf's with the first years" Draco scoffed

"Hey, if you're going to be around me more often than you better learn some different ways of thinking Malfoy" She was ready to punch him if she could

"I can say what ever I want, about that oaf that tried to get a bloody pigeon to attack me…."

"That was a hippogriff you buffoon" Ginny snarled, still walking briskly away

"You're really pretty when you walk away" shouted Blaise smiling.

Ginny turned around, and walked right but to Zabini, inches away from him and her eyes filled with anger "I would hate for you to lose 5 house points just before the school year…"

"It's not going to break the record, your boyfriend…. Oh wait, sorry, he's not your boyfriend, he likes someone else…"

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you" Ginny threatened angrily

"I wouldn't do that little miss Head Girl. Wouldn't want your mother to come down here and give you a spanking herself now would you. Little she-weasel, is such a momma's girl" Zabini laughed as Malfoy joined in, but Goyle stood back

Ginny's entire face went red, but before she could scream at them a voice came behind her "I think it would be wise as to not taunt a person of higher authority than you Mr. Zabini, five points from Slytherin, you four ought to get going up to the castle, and what would they think if the head boy and head girl were not at the welcoming feast? It just isn't done. Now, I should warn you Mr. Zabini, that you shouldn't taunt other people as well as people of higher authority" the teacher walked away before she could get a good look at her.

"You're lucky Weasel" Blaise murmured

"I am anything but lucky; I can't believe I have to spend some of my seventh year with Malfoy…"

"Sorry to tell you weasel, but you'll be spending a lot more time with me than you think" Malfoy sniggered and walked away with Goyle and Zabini laughing behind him

Ginny got one last look at the station, and went on behind the boys, muttering to herself quietly.

The four of them had almost been late for sorting, Ginny ignored Ron's glance at her as she walked down to the opposite end of the tables by Dean Thomas, and a few other people from her year.

"Ron, this can't go on like this, you have got to apologize she's your sister…."

"I think I know who my sister is Hermione without you reminding me" Ron stiffened on the bench.

"I am just saying that it would be a lot nicer if you were to not be in a fight with your sister before the term even starts." Hermione glanced down the table and Ginny seemed a bit miserable listening to Dean go on and on. She looked back at Ron, and Neville looked like he might say something, but he closed his mouth right back up

"I know Hermione…"

"It doesn't help that you laughed at her."

"What do you mean? I didn't…"

"Yes you did Ron, when she told you about her being with Malfoy. It was rude, and she seems very upset about it. You made it worse for her."

"I agree…. with Hermione" Neville mumbled

"Now you want to pipe in"

"Better sooner than later" Hermione smiled

"I'll do it when we get up to the common room, but not now"

McGonagall cleared her throat and said loudly "The sorting will begin now"

The time passed by slowly as the first years stared at the hat, within no time, the feast began. McGonagall didn't have a long drawn out speech after dinner, but she had one odd announcement.

"…The beds are to your liking, if I may have one request, that the head boy and head girl please come up to the staff table as everyone else go to their dormitories, fallow the prefects"

Ginny's face turned a very dark red as she had to get up, and walk over to the staff table. Dean said his goodbye to Ginny, and told her good luck. Unlike her, Draco seemed calm, but had his normal pale face. They both walked up together to McGonagall and she said "Nice to see you both, I have been informed that you both will not be in your regular dormitories anymore"

"What?"

"You heard me Miss Weasley, you won't be in the Gryffindor dorms and Mr. Malfoy will not be in the Slytherin dorms. You will share one dorm, just the two of you…"

"Professor, you have to be joking, please tell me you are" Ginny said, her mouth, practically open, on the contrary Draco didn't seem surprised in the slightest

"I am not joking Miss Weasley, I will show you to your new dorms and that will be the end of that conversation…" McGonagall looked at Ginny who still had her mouth open

"Can we still go into our own common rooms?" Ginny asked

"Yes you can Miss Weasley, but you will also have your own common room to yourselves" McGonagall led them so that Ginny couldn't ask anymore questions right then

She led them to a far off hallway, to a portrait of a lanky man. "His was the only portrait that we thought would fit best" McGonagall smiled as Ginny's face turned sour.

It was a man, who was lanky in shape, had uncombed hair; he had glasses, and a lightning scar to match.

"Perfect" Draco sniggered to Ginny's clear dislike

"I'm glad you feel that way Mr. Malfoy. Now, the password is 'Heroine' if you shall need it. I expect a lot from you two, great things." She gazed from Ginny to Draco

"Draco, you may not go into Miss Weasley's dorm, no matter what." "In you go" she said promptly

"Heroine" Ginny said, not approvingly, and went into the hole of the portrait.

The room seemed only a slightly bit smaller than her own common room, only filled with the color… purple? "I guess they must have thought that they shouldn't side with one house versus the other, to keep the peace" Malfoy said as he glanced around the room.

Ginny thought "It was one of Dumbledore's favorite colors"

"Ugly color, isn't it?" Draco said aloud, waiting for Ginny to answer.

She just glanced around the room a little more than said "I think I'm heading up for bed, we have a long term ahead of us, especially if we are going to survive living with each other."

No good nights were shared, she continued her way up the stairs, not looking back at Draco, who sat lonely by the fire.

Within no time she was asleep. Then, she heard a loud "CRASH"

She woke up immediately and put a robe on and went down the stairs. A little elf was cleaning up, and swaying from side to side, in somewhat of a daze.

Draco also came down, looking furious, and he lunged for the elf's neck. Ginny snatched the poor little elf before Draco could strangle it.

"What were you thinking of doing that!" Ginny barked at Draco, who was flat on the floor now

"Teaching that elf to not make noise like she's supposed to"

"By choking her?" Ginny asked angrily

"Weasley, let me handle this" he said getting up, holding out his arms for the elf

"No, I've got it you git" Ginny turned her back to Malfoy and set the trembling elf gently down

"Are you okay?" she asked the elf, getting down to her level

The elf nodded, shaking

"What's your name?" she asked softly

The elf's gaze when to the figure standing right behind Ginny, who had gotten closer "My name is Dot, Miss"

"Well, Dot. Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt are you?"

The elf nodded

"How about I help you clean? There isn't much to clean in here anymore but I guess someone made it extra hard for you to do your job" Draco had messed up the room even more since Ginny was downstairs

"No, no, no miss I couldn't, Dot could never…."

"I insist, it's the least I can do for you, I don't need that much sleep anyways"

The elf smiled and curtsied to Ginny

"Thank you Miss"

Ginny got up from the small elf's level, and turned back, and almost knocked into Draco "You may leave now, you are not needed. Unless if you would like to clean with us" she smiled

"Weasley, I could make this a great year for you, or I can make it hell. Help the elf and I will make it hell" Draco said

"Well, I guess then I'll just have to make the best of my year, without you" Ginny smiled as Draco set back up to his dorm.

Ginny helped the little elf clean, and when she was done, she shook the elf's hand and asked "do you know if the Gryffindor prefects are patrolling tonight?"

"I saw one…"

With one quick snap the elf was gone, Draco was back downstairs. Ginny went up to her dorm, not wanting to discuss how she was a disgrace to the wizarding world.

She put her robes on, with her badge on and went back down to the little common room. "Where are you going?" Draco demanded

"I don't need to tell you anything" Ginny smiled and left out the portrait hole

Ginny walked to the fat lady, and said "Oh no, I don't have the password"

A figure came strolling and asked "Ginny? Is that you?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me, I didn't think that the head boy and girl had to patrol on the first night, I got stuck with the first night. What are you doing here? I would have thought that you would have already been inside" all Ginny could see was Dean's Badge with a "P" on it

"Well, I don't know the password" Ginny said looking down

"Oh, well I thought you went in with everyone else… Ron was waiting for you, its Bubble"

"Bubble" Ginny announced to the sleeping fat lady

She awoke and with a yawn she said with a moan "I hate Gryffindor prefect nights"

"Thanks Dean" Ginny whispered and climbed into the portrait hole.

The common room was welcoming, and then all of the sudden, Ginny saw a boy turn to her. He seemed to have been pacing uneasily in the common room.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he demanded

"I wouldn't have thought that you would be up, get into bed Ron"

"Tell me where you were"

"I don't want to lose you points now Ron just get upstairs…"

"I get it, you're still mad at me, well la dee da about that; Ginny you can't just wander around the castle at parts of the night. Just because I get you angry with me it doesn't mean that you go off and not come back here until 4 in the morning…"

"Get to bed Ron, and I'll tell you later, I don't like talking to you when you haven't had enough sleep." Ginny ordered

"I'm not going to do what ever my ruddy little sister tells me to do, now tell me where you've been"

"Go to bed Ron" Ginny warned

"Tell me where you've been for 8 and a half hours"

Ginny heard footsteps coming from the girl's dormitory. "Ron, go now, someone's coming… go… you'll get into more trouble"

Reluctantly Ron went quickly up the stairs, just enough to hear, but not be seen.

It was Hermione "what are you doing down here?"

"I was…. I was…. er-"

"I was about to get it out of her, but she kept on ordering me to get back up into bed." Ron said quietly coming down the stairs

"You just got back?" Hermione asked, with a questioning glance

"Into this common room yes" Ginny glanced at the fire which wasn't roaring with flames anymore, but had a little glow.

"What do you mean this common room?" Hermione asked

"Well, I will tell you in the morning, I don't want to get anyone into trouble. Get back into your dorms you two." Neither of them budged

"I didn't see your trunk Ginny, where is it? It wasn't in the dorm…"

"Get in bed, both of you. I'll tell you tomorrow but I really haven't had the time tonight…."

"It's just because of me, I know it is. That's why she didn't come up at all."

"Go to bed Ron" Ginny said angrily

Ron didn't like this tone in Ginny and shot back "I don't have to listen to you, you're my little sister, you'll bend the rules for us…"

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tongue" Ginny barked

Ron and Hermione stood there in shock, and Ginny said "I'm going to go, get up to bed. Dean will be there shortly, Ron"

"You can't take away points from your own brother!"

"I just did didn't I?" she snapped

"No wonder why Harry didn't want you back, because you're a back stabber; Almost as bad as Percy!" Ron, was not thinking about what he was saying, and then he saw what he had done to his sister, he couldn't undo what he had said….

"I hate you Ron, you prat" and with that Ginny ran out of the Gryffindor common room, without another word to the two.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't forget to review!!**_

Draco was in the common room when Ginny got back, in tears. "Oh no Weasley, what did you do now?" he asked with a grin

"Shove it Malfoy" Ginny coughed, as tears kept flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry, come here" he gestured to the couch, and she didn't refuse.

"What happened?" he asked, putting his arm slyly around Ginny's shoulders, she didn't seem to notice

"I was so mad at him, and then, then he wouldn't listen…" she coughed again and it released more tears

"Who?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned

"Ron, he wasn't listening. Then he wouldn't stop, and I told him to go back up but he wouldn't" Ginny cried into her hands

"Then what happened?"

"I took five points from Gryffindor since he wasn't listening and he said I would bend the rules for him… I just couldn't take it…. and… and…"

"And what?" Draco asked

"And then I told him I hated him" without thinking about it, Draco moved his arm, gesturing that she should come closer. Ginny didn't disagree, she collapsed onto Draco and hugged him by the waist, crying. "He probably hates me now. I'm a horrible sister; I shouldn't have done that to him. I should have given him another warning… I didn't really mean it, it just sort of…. came out" she wailed into Draco's stomach

"I would expect that he doesn't think that you really mean it" Draco said with embarrassment, he didn't mean for her to cry on him

"Hermione was there, and she heard me. I was just so mad at him… I couldn't take it anymore… she knew I said what I meant"

"Why was Granger there?" Draco asked

"She heard a noise or something"

"Your brother won't think much of it…"

"Yes he will, he'll think that I hate him, and he won't talk to me" she whimpered to Draco

Without thinking much about it, Draco wrapped his free arm around Ginny. He held her tight, not thinking about what people would say, for that moment it didn't matter that Ginny spoke to anyone that was related to muggles. At that point nothing really mattered much, just to get her to stop crying was all he had in mind.

With the hand on her back he started stroking her red hair, trying to get her to calm down. "I bet he knows that you don't hate him…. and well you had to do what you had to do" Draco said soothingly, it wasn't in his nature to be so kind.

"He won't understand, Ron never does"

"I'm sure he will"

"Are you sure?"

"Weasley, would I ever lie to you, when you were like this; about something like this?"

"You never know" Ginny muttered quietly into Draco's sweater

"Well I wouldn't. I can't stand it when girls cry, its heart wrenching." Draco said quietly

"You can barely go without giving a mean remark around me in the halls and now… I'm in your arms and you aren't complaining. Why is that?" Ginny asked quietly

"Uh, well…. I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt; I hate to hurt people…"

"Yet you helped kill a few people"

"I was forced to do that, and that's why my dad is in Azkaban"

Silence filled the room, as Ginny turned her head

"Do you think that this will ever get better?" Draco asked

"What will get better?" she asked back

"This, the hate between people and people"

"I don't think that there will ever be an end, but I do think that there will be one person that could change all of that" she said finally calming down

"Ginny? ..."

"Yes?" she asked, closing her eyes for just a second or two

"Do you think that I'm like them…. Death eaters I mean…."

"No, you couldn't do all the horrible things that they've done. Although you have done some horrible things and what you say isn't that great. I guess the sorting hat never put you in a room with a crying girl and saw you then," Ginny let out a little giggle.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"This is the closest you will ever be to me in your life, and in the morning, it will go back to normal"

"Agreed" Draco smiled

"It wasn't a question" she said quietly, dozing off

Draco closed his eyes for just a second, and accidentally fell asleep, with his arms around Ginny, hers around him.

Draco woke up at 9 o clock that morning; Ginny was still asleep on top of him. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed so peaceful, the most he's seen her in his whole life, most of the time she glared at him like her brothers had taught her to.

He slightly turned and Ginny woke up all of the sudden. "What time is it?" she asked

"Nine thirty" he said vaguely

"What?!" she exclaimed, getting up, and falling off the couch.

"Don't worry, we don't have any classes today" he explained to her

"No, I have to… talk to Ron" she said quickly running upstairs to change.

She came down a few minutes later, with her hair fixed and in a ponytail. Ginny ran out the portrait hole and ran down the corridor, almost slipping on the now wet floor. Why was the floor wet? No one had time to answer her questions anymore. She slowed down enough to go into the great hall without making too much of a scene. Ginny looked down the table, but Ron wasn't there. Without reacting much, she turned and ran out of the great hall, and turned the corner, almost running into someone…

"Watch out where you're going Weasley" barked Malfoy, smiling

"Don't get in my way then" she said, seeing Zabini and Goyle behind him

It had gone back to normal, although Ginny couldn't help but feel that it would never be the same again.

She side stepped them and Draco said "Clumsy girl that one"

"I would have thought that you would get along with her more, since your living with her now" Goyle said

"Me? Get a long with filth like Weasley?! I think you've had a bit too much fire whiskey yesterday before you got on the train" Zabini smiled, as Goyle sulked

0oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo0

"I still think it was very insensitive of you, I mean where ever she may be she'd probably still be crying since it's been hard for her to stop." Hermione said angrily

"Would you stop Hermione? I know this, but I just don't care right now" Ron fidgeted in the chair

"NOT CARE?!" Hermione shouted

"Keep it down would you?"

"Ron, this is your sister we're talking about, you know that don't you?"

"I'm trying to play a game of wizard's chess if you can't see that"

"So the next time we see Ginny I'll say 'oh Ginny, your not as important as wizard's chess' you won't care" Hermione snarled

"Oh don't get like that Hermione" Ron said, taking out one of Neville's knight's.

"Would you pay attention to me?" Hermione demanded

"Believe me, I would rather play wizard's chess if you weren't nagging in my ear" Ron snapped

"I don't know what has gotten into you Ronald Weasley, but I don't like it. I don't like it one bit" Hermione said crossing her arms and turning away from him

"Hermione… you know that…. I never meant to say any of those things… they just…"

"Came out did they? Not a surprise there, there isn't a filter on your mouth anymore" Hermione pointed up her nose. "They didn't come out themselves Ronald"

"Why are you calling me by my actual name?" Ron asked

"Because, I'm mad at you that's why…. Do you have a problem with me calling you Ronald?"

"It's just my mum does that, and it's weird"

"Well get used to it Ronald because until you can filter what you say, then I am not going to filter what I say to you either…. You do not want you hear my opinion on every little thing, do you?"

0oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo0

Ginny kept running, but there was water on the floor, and she slipped. She landed onto one of her legs and hands, then, she saw that her leg was now bleeding. Madam Pumpfry was out of her office on her way to breakfast while she passed by Ginny and muttered as she pulled her wand out "that Myrtle gives me more trouble than Peeves does. I wish she would stop flooding the bathrooms all the time now"

"What do you mean by myrtle's been flooding the bathrooms again?" Ginny asked, not caring that Madam Pumpfry knew that she had overheard

"Sit still Weasley and stop moving your leg…. Come on let's get you up to my office…"

"I want to know why Myrtle's been flooding the bathrooms and I don't want to go to the hospital wing. I don't need to" Said Ginny getting up

"You're still bleeding and that cut is too deep for me to fix here, now Weasley come with me."

"But… I don't need to"

"That's one of the dying words; you'll bleed to death if you don't now come on Weasley….. Move it"

Ginny unwillingly obeyed, since if she didn't she would lose Gryffindor more points than she could get back.

"Now don't move Weasley, if you don't then this won't take so long, but since you've lost this much blood I'm going to have to keep you for a bit longer… since you wouldn't get here right away" Madam Pumpfry set to work on Ginny's leg with her wand as Ginny winced from the pain "How do you know that it was Myrtle that flooded the bathroom?"

"Well… I don't but what student would do that on their second day of school?"

"My brothers" Ginny admitted a loud, "ow that hurt"

"I'm sorry but these wounds aren't sealing up as I would like them to. You need to sit down for it to work properly… I would hope"

Ginny sat down onto a bench that had come up from behind her. "Weasley? Are you sure that it was water that was on the floor, because this isn't stopping as I had hoped"

"I can't tell if something has a spell in it or not, it wouldn't have been visible"

"Was it only this leg that touched the water?" the older woman asked

"Yes" Ginny replied simply

"What were you doing running in the halls anyways for?"

"I-I was trying to get up to the Gryffindor common room"

"Why in such a rush?"

"I just needed to get there to speak with someone"

"At that very instant?" She asked curiously

"Yes, it was important, but now I have to be here" Ginny said sourly

"Who were you trying to get to so desperately?"

"I don't really think that concerns you"

"Oh, dear, it's getting worse. Katie!" Madam Pumpfry called

All of the sudden, Katie Bell came waltzing into the room; she was surprised to see Ginny in the hospital wing, with a bleeding leg.

"Can you take care of her for a minute? I have to go and find some thing in particular so that I don't have more kids like these coming in" Katie nodded and muttered things under her breath to try to stop the bleeding from Ginny's leg.

"I didn't know that you helped here" Ginny said surprised

"Since my accident, I've liked Healing a lot more, and respect it a lot more. If they didn't have it, I probably wouldn't be here. How did this happen? Why won't it stop bleeding?"

"I fell in a puddle, and I wish I could tell you but I honestly don't know" Ginny said shaking her head

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, Ron, and Neville set out for the great hall, when they saw Madam Pumpfry picking something up. She was very careful in not touching it, muttering "Stupid kids, if I ever catch them doing this they'll be in enough trouble if I can help it. Can't get her to stop bleeding, and wanted to talk to someone so she ran… I hope she'll be okay but there's not much I can do if my spells aren't working."

"Is something wrong Madam Pumpfry?" Hermione asked hurrying over to her

The pale faced woman shot up her head and said "everything is fine dear, just some water" her gaze went to Ron and her face drained even more in color. "I must be going children, many kids getting sick by the minute… bye"

She scurried out of sight as the three looked puzzled. They kept on going down and into the great hall where Luna hurried to them "Have you seen her?" she asked to Ron

"Who?" he asked stupidly

"Your sister, I can't find her anywhere and people keep on talking about this water that spilled on the floor, but somebody enchanted the water…"

"And made it dance?" Ron asked laughingly

Luna, for the first time scowled at Ron and said furiously "It's not funny! I told her to be down here by now and I saw her come in here, but she left right away! The water was supposedly very dangerous, and toxic if anyone were to drink it. Someone fell in it though, I heard Madam Pumpfry talking about it but she wouldn't say a thing to me"

Ron didn't like being yelled at by Luna, she had a very harsh tone. "Do you know who fell into the water?" Hermione asked

"No one does, no one has come in or come out of that hospital wing, and if someone were to visit another person in there, I would think that they would close the curtain." Luna said worriedly, looking around the tables

"She'll show up soon, it's not like Ginny to be late"

"That's what worries me"

"Wasn't anyone there when the person fell?" Neville asked

"You mean when she fell, we over heard madam Pumpfry talking to herself saying 'I hope she'll be okay…'"

Luna's face lost a little bit of color after Hermione had finished.

"It's not Ginny… It couldn't be Ginny" Ron continually shook his head

0oxoxoxoxo0

Ginny felt very unwell now, her face was a faint green, her hands were clammy and shaking, and she had somewhat of a fever. "It's gotten worse Madam Pumpfry and I think I know the spell but I'm not quite sure that it will work…. I've only done it once, on another patient, and it didn't work."

"Try it" Madam Pumpfry said rushing into the room

Ginny's pale eyes widened in fear, its not like they would have to live with the consequences of Katie's spell that may or may not work.

Before Katie could even withdraw her wand, Ginny fainted. The next thing she knew was she woke up feeling worse than ever before, in a bed that had the curtains open.

Madam Pumpfry rushed over to her bed and said "Oh good, you woke up. Not much to do I'm afraid but some people are here to see you now. I don't want them in here too long, so they might have to leave, but many people have been asking to see you. Your brother was the only one in here, very quiet today. I wouldn't let anyone else in since you were asleep"

Ginny wondered who was behind the big doors and she looked to see who it was. "Oh Ginny! I knew something had gone terribly wrong, and Madam Pumpfry wouldn't let Neville, Hermione, and me in! She let Ron in but he's waiting for your parents to get here now…"

"My Parents?" Ginny repeated feebly

"Yes. Your parents are coming" Hermione said

Ginny sunk lower into her pillow and said something quietly.

"What exactly happened? We haven't been hearing anything, but the Slytherins are having a good laugh about it….."

"At least someone is" Ginny said quietly

"Malfoy was leading the laughing, now tell us what happened"

"I fell in a puddle, and my leg started bleeding… then I fainted for seeing so much blood; or the fact that I lost so much blood and I feel awful right now"

"Ron didn't feel much better… well not in the same way, but he felt horrible. You know, because of the way that he last talked to you. He's been quiet ever since he found out that it was you."

With the end of a word Mrs. Weasley burst through the door, fallowed by Mr. Weasley and lastly Ron

"Oh Ginny! You don't know how much we were worried about you! When we got Ron's owl, I tried to get here faster but it wasn't possible"

"Its fine, I'm fine. It's not that bad mum…"

"Not that bad! Have you lost part of your head? Your leg, how is it? Does it sting?"

"A little but not that much mum"

"I can help with that…" but before Mrs. Weasley could pull out her wand Ginny stopped her

"Don't touch it! It might start bleeding again!"

"Oh dear, it won't do anything if I were to…"

"No" Ginny said quickly

"Dear it's just…"

"They tried fixing it before but it never really worked, it just kept on bleeding more and more" Ginny said, avoiding Ron's eyes. "It gets worse when they conjure something up to try to help it; I bet it repels magic or something"

"Well you better get some more sleep; we won't keep you up much longer, its nearly 8 o clock…. Dear… Harry told us to give this to you; he was on order business at the house when we found out… Just read it, he said not to let anyone else see" Mrs. Weasley handed her daughter a sealed tight envelope, with her name on it. As Ginny grabbed a hold of the note it purred like a kitten.

"Strange envelope that is" Neville said quietly

"Come on children, let's let Ginerva get some sleep" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny quietly scowled

After everyone had left with their goodbyes, Ginny looked around the room, no one else was in the hospital wing, she slowly opened the letter, looking at it with excitement.

Then a letter fell out of the envelope, with Harry's signature handwriting, she could pick it out of anywhere.

_Ginny_,

_I just heard that about what happened. No one's ever heard of a thing like that. I don't think that it would actually kill someone, why would anyone want to kill someone at Hogwarts? Besides Malfoy, and from what I heard your head girl. Congratulations, I didn't know you had it in you, with all the trouble that you've caused. Also, I heard about Malfoy, shame about that. I would rather talk to you about this in person, so talk to me, tomorrow night, 4 o clock, sharp, and don't be late. Oh yeah, and in our special place._

Ginny reread the letter, trying to get what it meant. Then the door opened quickly as Ginny gave a jolt, and threw the letter under her pillow.

"Weasley, we have to talk"

"What is it Malfoy?" Ginny asked annoyed

"Some of our Prefects aren't up to snuff, especially Dean Thomas, he's such a clumsy fool and can barely give anyone detention…"

"You shut your mouth about Dean like that, or I may just as well shut it for you"

"Not since Madam Pumpfry has your wand" Draco smiled

Ginny had forgotten, she had taken her wand away from her. "So I heard you were bleeding uncontrollably, serves you right for falling in a puddle…"

Ginny was just about ready to make a hand gesture towards Malfoy but he sniggered "You don't have the guts Weasley, what's that under your pillow?"

She looked back and part of her letter from Harry was showing. She shoved it more under her pillow, as she did Draco took out his wand as madam Pumpfry came out "Put that away Mr. Malfoy"

"I was just going to- er- fix the cuts"

"Surely Miss Weasley already told you that it would just make them worse" Ginny shook her head

"Go along Malfoy, back to your dormitory"

"Yes mam" Draco slouched his head down and left the hospital wing.

For the rest of the night, Ginny poured over her letter. She fell asleep, clutching the letter tightly, not knowing how tomorrow, her fate and two others lie in her hands. How could she have known, that the little parchment in her hands would be the deciding factor of more than three people's lives? No one could have known…. besides one….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review! Don't forget!**_

Ron still hadn't talked to Ginny since she had said she had hated him. He had tried many times to talk to her, but none of his attempts had worked. Every time he tried to go into the hospital wing, he just couldn't move his feet to do it. Hermione had been pressuring him to go and talk to her, but someone was always with Ginny, and he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Can I go now? It's been too long" Ginny moaned uneasily in her bed.

"Not until I sign you out of my hospital wing"

Ginny impatiently fidgeted in her bed, waiting for the clock to move faster. It moved slower as she watched it and could swear that it was moving slower than before.

"You may go Miss Weasley, but do be back for a check up on that leg tomorrow morning"

Ginny jumped out of bed and ran out the door, not missing a second to get out of there. She just missed bumping into Dennis Creevey and another boy in his year.

The clock chimed 4 o clock as Ginny ran out near the lake, passing by many trees, to a little spot by the lake. She slowly came to a stop near a tall tree, almost running into it, and she sat down against the tree.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Ron peeked into the hospital wing at 9 o clock, and Ginny wasn't there. He put the invisibility cloak that Harry had leant him and wrapped it around himself. Ron walked around the castle, and didn't seem to find Ginny in the common room either. He thought that maybe it would be best if he got some fresh air outside.

He started to walk around the lake when he heard some stirring by a tree. Then he found her, Ginny was sitting against a tree, shivering in the cold night. "What are you doing here?" she asked the air

"How did you-"

"Your feet are showing Ron, you're too tall for that silly cloak"

"What do you mean silly cloak? This saved my neck loads of times!" Ron said taking off the cloak. "And you're the one that is sitting out in the cold of the night sitting against a stupid-"

"It is not a stupid tree" Ginny snapped at him, crossly

Ron looked at the tree more closely, and remembered. "Oh… sorry Gin, I didn't mean to say it. It just sort of came out…. Really it did…"

"Things just come out of your mouth lately don't they Ron" she snarled

"I deserved that" he looked down at his shivering sister "Why don't you come inside?"

"I have to stay out here… he might still be coming"

"Who are you?... Wait a minute. Do you mean Harry? He left you a note didn't he?"

Ginny looked away from Ron and said "if you're not going to help than I think you should leave"

"You're being ridiculous Ginny; you can't think that he'd be coming this late, especially when he knows that you have class tomorrow. You'll freeze out here"

"I don't care" she muttered

"Well mum will when she finds out about this, if you don't go up to the castle right now" Ron warned

Ginny looked at Ron straight in the face and said "I have to wait for him… I just do Ron"

"He would have been here, come on, let's go" Ron extended his hand out to his sister

She took his hand, but said "You have to crouch down otherwise we'll be seen"

They talked until they got up to the castle, apologizing with every step they took to one another.

When they got to Harry's portrait, Ginny got from under the cloak and said "Heroine" Harry's portrait growled a little bit and swung open for Ginny. She entered the common room and Malfoy was sitting uneasily on the couch.

"Where have you been?" he asked, almost in a Mrs. Weasley tone

"I was-"

"I've been patrolling all over for you and you were no where to be found, no one knew where you were. Weasley, you need to tell me where you were right now"

"I was just by-"

"I don't want any excuses Weasley; I want to know right now"

"I was sitting by a tree okay?" she said almost as angry as Draco had become

"You were what?" he asked befuddled

"I was sitting by a tree; do you have a problem with that Malfoy?"

"I was just…. I couldn't… Why?"

Ginny didn't answer quickly but said "I don't have to tell you anything"

"I have the right to know Weasley; you could be stripped of your badge if I wanted you to"

"I was waiting for someone okay? They just didn't show up"

"Who?"

"I don't have to say" Ginny said starting for the dormitories

"It was Potter wasn't it" Ginny stopped immediately

She turned around and headed for Draco, looking furious "Just because you are one of the most foul people in Hogwarts, that has the most annoying attitude, that thinks he can say anything just because his father has money, is rude to everyone that he comes in contact with does not mean-" Draco pushed her into the nearest wall and kissed her. It was a long drawn out kiss, and he backed away by one step he whispered "I had to find a way to get you to shut up"

For the longest time, all you heard was the fire crackling in the background as Ginny breathed heavily. "And boy did I get you to shut up" Draco smiled widely, as she put her head down silently.

It was another long pause before Draco asked "So, do you want to be 'shut up buddies?'" Ginny still didn't speak "No strings attached of course, I mean my friends would think that I was ill to turn a beautiful girl down. I know it's not the best thing ever to do and no one can find out-"

Ginny jumped into Draco's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and started kissing him fiercely; she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. When she slowly broke her lips apart from his she whispered "Just shut up and kiss me"

This continued on for most of the night, they would insult each other, then get the other one to shut up. Ginny lay down by the fire, while Draco lay next to her. "I think this could be the beginning of a great relationship Weasley, you would be my weaselette-"

"Don't call me that" Ginny said, suddenly sitting up, rejecting his kiss.

"Why not, we're going to need to keep this relationship at a low, so I still need to get you mad outside of these walls…"

"Don't call me that" Ginny repeated firmly, avoiding him completely

"Why? Is that what saint Potter called you?" Draco scoffed

"No" Ginny said scornfully, glaring at Draco "I just hate that name"

"So what did Potter call you? So that I don't mess up once and you slap me"

"I….. I don't remember" she looked away, avoiding anything that she could see his eyes with

"Don't lie to me Weasley, I can tell when you lie. Now, tell me what he called you"

"I won't dare say"

"Maybe a good snog could get it out of you…" Draco said happily, but Ginny backed up from his lips before they could touch hers.

"Come on weasel, how bad could it be?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, your acting a complete prat right now"

"Am I? Well, you're the one who isn't telling me what her old nickname used to be"

"I don't have to tell you because Harry and I are in the past"

"But you still remembered what he called you, don't you… Its one of the things that you have to hold onto Potter, I get it. I'm a rebound"

"I don't still have feelings for Harry!" Ginny shrieked

"Then why were you going to meet him? Why was it that you couldn't have cared less that I was searching all over for you? You're not over him, and you just won't face it and I'm just your sloppy second choice"

"Stop shoving words into my mouth!" Ginny screeched

"But you never denied them weasel!"

Ginny got up quickly and screamed "Stop calling me weasel! I hate that dirty name; it's just as bad as when I call you a death eater, your true colors are really showing out now Malfoy, and… I guess that I wrong about you… nothing but a greasy haired, pig headed, _death eater_" she put so much emphasis on the last two words that she nearly fell over, her face was now pure red from rage, and her temper had risen to a new high. "Good night, you good for nothing, worthless, scum that lives on the bottom of Myrtle's bathroom floor"

And with that, Ginny turned her heel and headed up to her dormitory. She slammed the door behind her, Ginny wiped her mouth off, and she fell onto her bed. "What have I done Harry? I disobeyed you… I should lose your trust… yet I am not the one who turned you down for some veela somewhere. I still shouldn't have done it… There's so much that I want to say to you… I want to hear your voice… touch your lips again… So many things but I'm afraid that I'll never get to fulfill them… Sadly I know that you'll be much happier with someone else… I won't give up hope though… I'll never give up on you Harry"

She put the picture out from under her pillow and looked at it carefully. She shoved it back under her pillow and fell sound asleep. Not knowing what would come… well maybe it was for the best…

The portrait hole closed tightly onto the hole, in which a house elf had just left from. He grinned an evil grin, and left the Harry portrait to sleep. The elf walked to his master and smirked, "Two purebloods… Fighting I fear, but before… Not so much talking was going on… They were too close to be talking at a whisper… but the girl did moan a few times" He flashed a wicked smile and turned away from his master

"Is that all master?" the elf asked

"Keep an eye on that common room, but do not be seen Kreacher… Keep an eye out on Ginny at all times, besides when you sleep, and make sure that Malfoy doesn't screw her up"

The elf bowed gracefully, with his old master's belonging around his neck. The master left the castle furious, cursing all over. He wondered, what would be going on in there? Was Ginny really snogging _Malfoy_?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Reviews to a writer are like glasses to a bad eye sighted person, so help me!! Review please!_**

Kreacher kept an eye out on the two, but did not have much to report on. Ginny kept in her room, working on her studies, while Malfoy muttered in the common room.

Harry had ordered him to stay there, with sleeping arrangements, and he would check in on the two every so often. His master wouldn't have to come and get a report, because Kreacher would tell Harry's portrait, which would go to it's other portrait, in grimwald's place, and inform Harry on what was happening.

One morning the post had come, and another letter had come for Ginny, but she didn't open it. Hermione looked up from her prophet, and shook her head. "Your not going to burn that one too, are you?"

"Maybe just stomp on it, and throw it in the lake…. Before that I'll rip it up into millions of little pieces, and…."

Ginny had gotten a little too carried away with what she was planning on doing to the letter, as Ron came down to their spot he saw the letter and moaned slightly

"Your not going to do something vicious to this one, are you?" Ron asked putting toast onto his plate

"I will until the letters stop coming. I won't open them"

"What if you just open one? And read it" Hermione asked

"No, I won't. He made me wait for six hours in the cold, so I won't read what he has to say"

"What if it says he's sorry or something"

"That probably would have been in the first letter" Ginny admitted

"Well how would you know, it's not like you read the letters"

"There have been like fifty of them" Hermione said looking back at her paper

"That's an over exaggeration" Ginny mumbled

"Actually, its pretty close" Ron said, taking more toast and shoving it into his mouth.

"I'll let him sit outside for six hours, and let's just see what happens"

Two days later at Breakfast…

All of the sudden as Ron was putting bacon onto his plate, as an owl swooped down, and gave Ron a package, but before Ron could see who the owl belonged to, it had flown away

"Open in private" it said

Ron stared at the package for a few seconds before Ginny peered over at it. The handwriting, the handwriting was definitely his

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left the great hall, with the large package and another letter that was going to be torn up at a later date. They ran to the room of requirement and paced by it three times.

A door appeared, and the three went into the room quickly. "Ruddy hell, how do you think I should open this?"

"Just do it" Hermione said quietly

Ron untied the knot in the bow, and opened it with much anticipation. There was a bulky letter within it, with something that Ron had no idea what it was.

He read out loud "Okay, Ron. You're my best mate, and I know it's been a little hard to show that with me not being there-" Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes "- I know that I had to get through to Ginny somehow, and this is the only way that I could think of how to do it. Now, give her the other thing in the envelope, just tell her to look at it once and a while…" Ron stopped and looked in the envelope. His eyes widened as he muttered "Merlin's Beard…"

He took out the marauders map, and kept reading fast "Remember, the map never lies. Also Ron, for you… It's not much but I was hoping that this summer, you know. The Chudley cannons are playing. So as a gift to you" Ron's voice cut off, and he looked almost like he was a little kid at Christmas. Ron kept on reading on, smiling "And for Hermione, it's a completely handwritten, essay on why I should have read Hogwarts a history, a long time ago. It took me a while to read it, but I finally did, and Ron. Make sure that you give them both to them. They'll prove to be useful, and also… Something might be invisible, and it might be invisibly used."

"Why does he have to be so confusing?" Hermione asked, almost pouring over the essay that was handed to her.

"He is just a little confusing" Ron said handing the map to Ginny. A little parchment fell out of the marauder's map and Ginny picked it up and read quietly to herself. "Well, I had to make sure that you didn't burn this. I hope that you can forgive me, one day… check it when you're up to it… I really am sorry. Anyways, read the note that I sent to you today, not just burn it like you have all the others"

Hermione and Ron didn't seem to see the extra note, as she stored it in her pocket. "I wonder why he gave you the map." Ron asked in amazement

"I think we'd all like to know that" Hermione admitted, looking curiously at Ginny

"I have to go, but I'll see you two later… I have to go find someone about… erm…" she left quickly, not leaving anything behind, running to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, barely stopping to breathe.

"Myrtle? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked the lonely bathroom.

Myrtle came out scowling at Ginny "Why? So that you can throw that blasted book at me again?" she shrieked

"Myrtle that was five years ago, and that diary scared me" Ginny admitted

"What a silly little book can do, you never cared" Myrtle turned her back onto Ginny, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye

"Myrtle… I was just wondering… Why did you flood the bathrooms on the morning of the second day of school?" Ginny asked quietly

Myrtle turned back to face Ginny, floating. "I heard a rumor. That Harry Potter wasn't coming back, not even to say goodbye to me" she howled

"I'm sorry, but… he got a job at the ministry" Ginny said earnestly

"Figures! I knew that he wouldn't remember… miserable… moping… moaning… myrtle" she sobbed

"I'm sure he won't forget you… and he's going to come back once… I bet he'll stop by" Ginny said honestly, hoping that he would

Myrtle stopped crying and looked at Ginny apprehensively "How do you know?"

"I just got a letter from him today." Ginny hated to lie, and didn't seem to fit telling a lie right then and there

"Really?" Myrtle perked up

"Er- yeah, he did" Ginny changed her tone slightly "I was wondering… did you see anyone put anything into the sinks or spells in the water?"

"Now that you mention it… I do remember one boy coming in here…" Myrtle said smiling widely

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I can even give you a name" Myrtle smiled even more broadly

"But will you?" Ginny asked, her tone a little more annoyed

"No" Myrtle said gliding around the room now

"Please Myrtle, this is very important… I think they purposefully tried to harm someone" Ginny pleaded

"Only if you can get Harry Potter to come in here" Myrtle said happily

"What? That's ridiculous" Ginny said outraged

"A deal is a deal"

"Fine, I can promise you that Harry will come in here and talk to you"

"Okay. It was Blaise Zabini who poured bubbling purple goo into the water. He was even more delighted when it had gotten you. The effects would only go to the first person to touch it with bare skin. He said he had made it just so that it would hit exactly the right blood traitor"

"Zabini did that?" Ginny asked shocked

"I think he was right for doing it" Myrtle said, ignoring the glare from Ginny "Otherwise you wouldn't be making out with that Malfoy boy…"

"How did you know that?" Ginny demanded

"Oh, it's all around among the ghosts, and especially the elves. Since that annoying little elf Kreacher saw you two in the first place… But first Harry and then Draco, would you stop stealing my men away from me?" Myrtle said as if the matter was nothing to be worrying about

"Kreacher? You mean the house elf that serves Harry Potter?"

"The very same" Myrtle nodded

"Why was he in the head boy and girl's room" Ginny asked, trying to keep her temper down but it was rising

"Well I heard it right from the toad's mouth" Myrtle said, obviously loving her new power. "He said that he was doing it on his master's orders"

Ginny's face went from filled with rage, to completely blank. Myrtle let out a girlish giggle at Ginny's face and said "You look just exactly the way I did before I died"

"Uh, myrtle… I'll see you later" she said weakly, walking out of the bathroom entirely confused

She went to a deserted corridor and pulled out her wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" she tapped the map that moved shakily in her hands. It read:

_Our gratitude to Miss Weasley is fully appreciated, we accept her wanting to get into trouble, and head girl no doubt…. Trouble is lingering we fear down by the lake you see… but if you hurry… there is no need to fret…_

The words dissolved into the paper as Ginny looked onto it, looking by the lake, there was, Blaise, Malfoy, Goyle, Neville, and a few other on lookers.

"Oh no" Ginny muttered then said "Mischief managed"

The map turned back to just parchment, and she shoved it into her pocket, running fast, when she got out to by the lake she saw that Neville was hanging by his legs in midair, while Zabini was waving his wand so that Neville would move and wiggle about while the group of Slytherins were laughing.

"Let him down Blaise" Ginny shrieked when she got near enough

"Oh little Weasley coming to play is she?" Blaise said smiling

"Ginny? Don't get in the middle of this" Neville warned

"Don't be heroic Neville, but Blaise let Neville go!" Her temper rising

Pansy came out of the group of girls "Ooo look Draco! That little she weasel is in love with _Longbottom_!"

"Let him go, now" Ginny said warning Blaise

He had Neville drop to the ground with a "THUMP" then he lifted him back up

"Stop it now!"

"You know what Weasley? I could go all day like this."

Ginny got closer to Blaise and couldn't almost hold it in

"Stop it now… Or I'll- I'll"

"Stutter at him?" Pansy shrieked, leading the other Slytherin girls to giggle, into little chants that seemed to mutter "Longbottom and she weasel!"

Ginny did what only she could think of, she went and knocked Blaise down to the ground, making the connection lost and Neville dropped to the ground, but another Slytherin put him up in the air….

"You filthy little blood traitor!" Zabini screamed, and he leaned forward so that only Draco and Goyle were the others who could hear. "_You scum that lives on the bottom of Myrtle's bathroom floor_ I mean, I would have expected you to be a little bit more equations than you have turned out to be Weasley. And going for Malfoy like that… I mean what would your brothers say about that? So let's keep all of this to ourselves, unless something might just… slip" A smile crossed Blaise's face as he said it.

Ginny's face went pure white, and she saw that Neville was flat on the ground again. She turned from them and helped Neville up, saying loudly "You don't need to take that from them Neville. Next time, you sock em right in the jaw, even better yet. Put purple goo in their socks so that they can bleed to death" She cast a nasty glare in Blaise's direction, quickly turning her head back

It was Blaise's turn to turn white like a ghost. Ginny had Neville wrap his arm around her shoulders, to keep him from falling down. The last thing Ginny heard was "She weasel and Longbottom!" it was Pansy leading the chorus of Slytherin girls

"I don't get why you can't stand up to them Neville" Ginny muttered

"I did!" He said weakly, "They just out numbered me"

Hermione and Ron were at the castle, just looking at Neville and Ginny coming up from the lake. "What happened?"

"Zabini was born into a git raising family"

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry to hear that, maybe if we take you and get you fixed up somewhere, come on" Neville didn't seem in the slightest bit wanting to go and getting to sit in the hospital wing for an hour or two

Hermione led Neville up, as Ron and Ginny left them with a goodbye. "I don't get why they attack Neville and not one of us, I mean…"

"Oh no" Ginny sighed as she sighted Draco Malfoy tormenting a little first year as Zabini helped

She rounded the corner and went into the courtyard "You coward, two against one and your six years older than him, I would have at least thought that you two would have moved onto kids your own size"

"Like who?" Zabini laughed

"Like me, let the first year go or I'll give you detention along with Malfoy losing his spot as head boy, and I would love more than anything in world for that to happen" Ginny said losing her temper

"Don't get all tense weasel" Zabini threw the first year boy to the ground, as he crawled away, not looking back

"Shut it, and get back to your staring at women or what ever you do" Ginny turned her back, but Ron had come up

"Apologize you little git" he snapped to Blaise

"For what? And who's going to make me?"

"To my sister, you're obviously not going to so, I'll do it for you"

"Ron don't…. make this worse" Ginny murmured to the ground

Blaise and Draco laughed at Ron, Ginny stepped slightly in front of Ron, turning to him, muttering "Let's go, I don't want anymore trouble then they gave me today"

"Then you might want an apology, wouldn't you" Ron said, loudly, even though no one else was in the courtyard at the time

"No, I really don't want one, its fine Ron! Don't push me" she said, readjusting her stance

"At least you don't have to deal with Malfoy, Blaise, he seems to have found that his ferret qualities have become very useful in the past few days haven't you Malfoy" Ron jeered

"Stop it Ron, let's just go" she tried turning back but her arm twisted in Ron's hand

"Also the fact that Malfoy has always had Pansy going for a run, even though she is one of the ugliest girls in this whole entire school. I'm surprised that we haven't gotten to tease him for how he was dumped by the little princess already" Ron shot

"Ron, stop it now, and we'll leave here"

"Maybe ferret would like to say something, since he obviously has to say something all the time, even if it makes no sense at all. I guess that's all he's good for, being daddy's little servant boy… Well I wonder how that turned out, not very good by the way I suspect since you can't play Quidditch to save your life, maybe you should go into knitting or something a little more girly like that-"

Malfoy withdrew his wand, with a flash of light he yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

He hadn't meant to hit his target, but the next thing she knew, Ginny Weasley was spurting blood all over as she fell to the ground, Malfoy felt a push and fell over to his left. He could have sworn he saw the bottom of a shoe as he fell down. Blaise ran from the scene, not wanting to have any part in this.

All of the sudden, Ginny's wounds seemed to be easing up a little, but not by much, as Ron looked in horror at what had just happened.

No words could have been said, but Ron heard a whisper close to his ear "Take her to the hospital wing, now, and use dittany. Go, now Ron"

Ron didn't second guess the stranger that had talked to him, even though he didn't know who it was. He swept Ginny off of the ground muttering names that he would at a later date call Malfoy, as he looked in horror at the blood all over the grass, himself, and most of all Ginny.

He trudged through the screaming people that he met in the hall ways, almost having to knock over a few third years. Finally, when he had reached the hospital wing, Madam Pumpfry looked at Ron with not surprise, but confusion. "Oh dear, what happened?"

He carried her into the hospital wing, his hands were now soaked with Ginny's blood. Neville nearly fainted at the sight of Ginny from his bed, as Hermione let out a little scream.

"Wha- Ginny!" Neville couldn't find many words to scramble together to form any real words, but Hermione couldn't speak at all.

Madam Pumpfry muttered many enchantments, as Ron told Hermione and the shocked Neville what happened. "I wouldn't have thought that he would have done that…" Hermione muttered

"Use dittany on the cuts" Ron chimed at Madam Pumpfry, as she turned around with a look upon her face that could have been surprise

"But-Ginny-couldn't-have-done-anything-wrong" Neville said, trying really hard not to pass out, as he breathed heavily

"You have to calm down Neville, she'll be fine, she's right there, if you pull the curtain, so you'll be able to see her when she wakes" Hermione said soothingly

"But-she-didn't-deserve-this" Neville muttered, sinking lower into his pillow, taking a breath in every pause for a word

"You've got to calm down Neville" Hermione whispered, as Ron saw the hospital wing door slowly open and close, but no one seemed to be there

Hermione noticed it too, as Ron heard something quietly in his ear "Owl George and your parents, do it now, Hermione won't get suspicious and I'll see you in the owlry"

Ron got up and mumbled "Owlry" then left for Hermione to make Neville calm down. When he reached the owlry, not to his surprise it was Harry that took off the invisibility cloak.

"So you were the one to help Ginny seal parts of the wounds" Ron said staring at the ground

"Yeah, I guess so. I was coming to do something for the order but… well you know what happened… I didn't think that he would have used that on you"

"Me?" Ron asked blankly, bringing his head up to stare at Harry

"Well… yeah… Ginny knocked you out of the way, remember?" Harry asked

"Uh, no I don't remember"

"Well, it was like a split second, that she did it in, he almost got you too… I wish I hadn't have ever opened up that stupid book" Harry muttered under his breath

"Are you kidding me? I would have died if it weren't for you getting that book"

"If I would have listened to Snape first year…."

"You have got to stop listening to Hermione's nagging"

"It's true though" Harry said, a little more loudly than he intended

"Alright… Do you want to write to mum and dad, they might take this better from you… since they aren't so happy with me right now" Ron said mopingly taking out parchment and a quill

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well…. Mum wasn't too happy when she found out that I was giving Ginny a hard time about everything… I think Hermione told her but when ever I ask Hermione she just makes a humming noise and ignores it."

"When you talked about how Malfoy has to spend so much time with her?" Harry asked, fidgeting a little with the words that he was writing

"Er- Yeah, she hates it when I annoy her about that" Ron lied, not as easily as Harry probably could have "Wait, I thought that you gave me the invisibility cloak?" Ron remembered

"I stole it back last night while you were asleep"

The boys finished their letters in silence and sent the school owl and Pig off to the separate places. Ron murmured "She's been missing you… Even if she says that she's still mad that you made her wait outside… I reckon she can't stop thinking about you"

Harry picked up his head, to see Ron still staring at the ground, then he muttered "but she won't admit it, since she's stubborn like that"

"Like her brother" Harry smiled, as Ron nodded

"Why was Neville in the hospital wing?" Harry asked after a long drawn out silence as they headed back to the hospital wing.

"Oh, Zabini was apparently being himself and kept on picking on him according to Ginny. She says that he sprained something of Neville's"

"Did she say why anyways?"

"No, she got quiet after I asked her what else happened… Kind of weird really for her. I haven't seen her that quiet since on the train"

"Then what happened?" Harry asked, trying to get all of the details

"Oh, then we went into the courtyard where Malfoy was torturing a little kid, then…. Well you know the rest" Ron looked down, and didn't talk much for the rest of the way there.

When they entered the room, Hermione was by Ginny's bed not saying a word, but Neville didn't seem to be there anymore.

"Where'd Neville go?" Ron asked, picking up the marauder's map from the bedside table

"Oh… he told me that he had something to do… I couldn't hold him down really…" her gaze passed over Harry, then it fixated onto him, her eyes widened

She got up and ran into him, hugging him "Harry! I knew it was you, I just did when I saw the door open, but why are you at Hogwarts? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Why haven't you been replying to my letters?" She quickly let go of him, after hearing Ron give a cough that meant "that's enough"

"I was here for the order… and…" but Ron let out a slight squeak

"What was that-"

"Neville's by Malfoy" he said pointing out the window

"Let's go" Harry said looking at the place Ron's finger was at, near Hagrid's hut

The trio ran down to where Neville and Malfoy were standing but before Hermione could react Neville punched Malfoy full on the face, and if that wasn't bad enough he started to punch him repetitively in the stomach

"_You-take-that-back-you-filthy-ferret_" he said with each blow to the stomach

"Neville, get off him! NEVILLE!" Hermione screamed, panicking

"Come on mate" Ron said, surprised that Neville wasn't stopping

Hagrid came and picked Neville up, he was still trying to throw punches at Malfoy, and he asked "Wha' you think you doin' Neville?"

Malfoy squirmed away as Neville yelled at him "You cowardly ferret! You just wait until I get my hands on you again! You'll see!"

Neville fidgeted when Hagrid held him back, shouting "_You'll pay Malfoy! For everything you've done!_"

"Blimey Neville, wha's wit you?" Hagrid grunted

"_Go and run but you can't stop me from getting to you Malfoy! I'll find you some how_!" he touched the ground, and almost got out of Hagrid's grip. Neville's face was fully red and he looked outraged

"Neville, what has gotten into you?" Hermione asked, afraid of her answer

"_He-hurt-Ginny"_ Neville tried to get out of Hagrid's grip again, trying everything and anything to get Malfoy

"What?" Hagrid seemed to be too confused with the situation to fully understand

"_I-want-to-hurt-him-so-badly-for-what-he-did-to-Ginny! He-can't-do-this_" Neville tried running, putting up a fight, but Hagrid's strength was too strong

"I have ter go, but Neville, you keep away from trouble" Hagrid said, making Neville stay in one place, before leaving

"That was odd… Hagrid normally doesn't do that" Ron said and added "He didn't even notice that Harry was here"

Neville sat on the ground, breathing heavily, and angrily. Hermione was trying to persuade him go back to the hospital wing, but nothing worked on Neville, he just kept on muttering Ginny's name.

"It'll be fine Neville, she'll be fine, but you won't know if she's okay or not if you're down here are you? Now come on, let's go" Hermione helped Neville up, and the four of them set off into the silence of the afternoon


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please don't forget to review! This is the last chapter!**_

After they got back to the hospital wing, Ginny was still sleeping. Neville gave a moan as he had to go back into the bed, not wanting to lie down anymore then he had to. The doors of the hospital wing opened up, George quickly got into the room, looking at Ginny with horror slapped across his freckled face. He looked from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry, then back to Ginny.

He shut the door and asked quietly moving towards the bed "how did it happen?"

"Well… Malfoy and Zabini were teasing a kid, then Ginny and I got in the middle of it. She got them to stop and the little kid left, a little Ravenclaw, first year I suspect by his size…"

"Get to it Ron" George said sternly

"Well, I started taunting Malfoy you see… and well, he used the spell that Harry used on him, only he tried to hit me. Ginny moved me out of the way, and she got the full front of it instead. Harry just so happened to be coming this way under the invisibility cloak… We still don't know what that was for"

"And you won't know because it's top priority for the order. Did you get it done Harry?" George asked, seriously

"Yeah, I was leaving just then"

"Good, Percy should be here any minute, I lettered him and the letters don't take that long anymore…"

When George was talking a tall, red haired man with glasses burst into the room, making a bit of an entrance. "Ginny! Thank god your not dead, why isn't she moving?" Percy looked as if he had never seen a sleeping person before, his eyes wide with curiosity

"She's sleeping you idiot" George pointed out

Percy flushed a light pink as he noticed that she was in fact moving, he just hadn't noticed, just slightly her fingers were moving. "Who would do this?" he asked in a whisper, to no one in particular

"Malfoy"

"Dirty little ferret" Percy muttered as everyone stared at him, even Hermione was surprised

They stood and sat in the silence as Ginny was slowly breathing. With every breath that she took Percy seemed to have to breathe "Well, I have to go back to classes now, sorry Neville, but I really should be going" she said, nudging Harry to fallow her.

"Be right back" He murmured to everyone else

He fallowed Hermione out and she said sternly "You still love her don't you!"

"I- What? What are you talking about Hermione? I saved Ginny, would you rather have her badly hurt?"

"Of course I wouldn't, but the order doesn't have any business at Hogwarts, you talked to George about your little plan and believe me, I know that you still love her even if you won't admit it. You knew what could have happened, and you know you still do but you can't even for one minute think that you could take her through that emotional rollercoaster again, because you think that will be the thing to break her and she'll say no" Hermione scolded

"So what if I still love her? She's off snogging someone else now, even if they got into a fight or something or other, I would be the one to know since I've been the one checking in on her with Kreacher" Harry said hotly, words just flinging out of his mouth

"You have been spying on her?!" Hermione asked outraged

"You don't even care who it is do you" snapped Harry angrily

"I do, but you're being ridiculous with this, I mean come on, spying on her? How low can you go now Harry because I think you've hit rock bottom"

"She was snogging Draco Malfoy what else was I supposed to do?!" the words flew out of his mouth, his face red from even the thought of Ginny with Malfoy.

"W-what?"

"Kreacher went in for me, to give a message to Ginny for me but instead he ended up spying on them, and then Kreacher went up behind her after they fought, and heard Ginny mumbling something but I never heard exactly what it was. She obviously didn't disagree with the erm, idea" Harry looked at his feet

"No, Ginny wouldn't do that" Hermione shook her head in disbelief

"Oh, yes, she would" Harry nodded, who was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one to know anymore, "but Ron can't know about this, he'll go crazy"

"I can't lie to Ron!" Hermione said protestant "He always gets it out of me somehow"

"You have to keep this to yourself, he can't know about this, not even suspect it, am I getting through to your head?" Harry asked

"But, Harry, I can't lie to my boyfriend! We have this trust thing where we tell each other everything, instead of hiding everything from everyone" Hermione scowled at him

"Just until we can confront Ginny about it, hopefully Malfoy will be expelled or something"

"I don't like this Harry, I'll just blurt it out once" Hermione said feverishly

"Then keep your mouth shut" Harry warned

"But Harry-"

"Just do it Hermione, you don't want Ginny to go through that do you?"

"No I don't but-"

"It's settled then, you won't say a word until we need to"

Hermione scowled and nodded, looking disapproving at him, but knowing all too well that this was the only way to go about it.

"Good, now I have to go back in there, but you have ancient runes right?" Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it right back up when she heard footsteps behind her, scurrying up the stairs, one voice was clear and said "Arthur, don't even think about that, I won't allow that type of thinking"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally came into view, as Mrs. Weasley's plump face filled with joy as she saw Harry. When she got up to him, she hugged him and said "A second time you saved our Ginny! How can we ever thank you enough Harry?"

The woman let go, and Harry got a pat on the back from Mr. Weasley, he didn't need to say thanks, since it was pasted onto his face. They opened the doors to which they had opened too many times, going in there, for what they hoped, their last time.

Percy was sitting in a chair, to Ginny's right; George on the other hand was standing at the end of the bed, leaving Ron to stand next to George. The view of Ginny wasn't clear until they went up closer, revealing all of Ginny's cuts; that seemed deep into her skin.

Mrs. Weasley let out a squeak when she saw Ginny's face, trying her hardest to keep her composure. Harry stood in the shadows of the room, not wanting to really stay there, but knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it. He noticed that Neville had fallen asleep too. Harry slowly slid out of the room, unnoticed, unheard, and out of sight.

It was dark in the hospital wing, it seemed to have been night when Ginny Weasley had finally woken up. Her scars were nothing compared to the pain that had fallowed it. Her eyes slowly opened, to her luck, no one was there, so she didn't have to answer many questions. She heard only the sound of raindrops pounding onto the windows.

Neville shifted, and said, "Ginny" relief was the only thing that you could hear in the feeble boy's voice.

"Hey Neville, what have I missed?" her voice wasn't what it normally was, but it was rough, somewhat similar to a frog's.

"Well… Ron brought you here; most of your family came in here. Luna was the one to give you that yellow flower, while all of that other stuff, I was sleeping then, so I don't know who all got you that" Ginny noticed the piles of things that were placed onto a tray, which was filled with sweets, and a few flowers.

"You've got a fan base I guess… Or just a lot of followers"

"You aren't doing too badly yourself" Ginny smiled, looking at Neville's pile, which was just slightly smaller than Ginny's.

"Oh, and Malfoy is being expelled, right now. He might have left already but his dad couldn't even convince McGonagall this time. She was blown off her top, and Blaise has to do detention for the rest of the year."

"Malfoy's being expelled right now?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, good thing too, nearly killed you"

"I'll be right back" Ginny said, getting up from her bed

Neville called for her, but she didn't come back as she ran down the steps. She wouldn't have this happen, not now. She ran into the headmaster's office and asked "Did you expel Malfoy yet?"

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk, while Harry stared at Ginny's presence. "Mr. Malfoy is no longer a student at this school, Miss Weasley, what are you doing out of the infirmary?"

"Shit" Ginny didn't care that it was in front of Harry, or McGonagall

"Miss Weasley, may I ask for you never to repeat yourself"

"Sorry" she murmured, and now locked eyes with Harry, she remembered seeing his eyes before, but never were they that beautiful… she couldn't remember them looking like that.

"Miss Weasley, may I ask you once more, what on earth are you doing out of your hospital bed?"

"I er- have to go…" Ginny ran out the door, not able to stay into the room, as she ran down another flight down the stairs. Darting out the doors, that looked over the lake, and she saw a shadow wallowing in the rain.

Not caring about her scars hurting, not caring how she might feel later, not caring about any on lookers, she ran out onto the grass, which felt slippery between her toes.

She wrapped her arms around the figure that seemed to be taken by surprise. Turning him around, she kissed him straight on the lips, he kissed back, as the rain fell on her cheeks.

They finally broke apart, as Ginny stared into his eyes. "Thought that you were going to leave me without saying goodbye?"

"I thought that you might have not wanted to talk to me… since what happened"

"But I thought that we could still be shut up buddies"

She leaned in closer to him, as he pushed her back "I don't think so. Ginny, we can't go on like this. All this sneaking around, when we clearly weren't meant to be"

"Just because of our families you're breaking this off? But I thought that you didn't care what they had to say!"

"I know what I said, but Ginny… it just wouldn't work, you aren't fit for the villain, you are the girl that ends up with the nice guy, the hero. Not the zero" her chocolate brown eyes raised to his, she wouldn't understand this time

"I don't care what you want to categorize me as now; I want to be with you! I want to be with the hero, and that's you"

"No, you're confused at what you want, and we both know that"

Ginny grabbed onto his elbows, "You can't do this to me, you know that I got over him, you know it Draco"

"We just weren't meant to be, sure we had some sexual feelings for each other, but can you actually see me as the guy that you marry Ginny?"

She stared into his eyes, honesty sucked right about now, "No, but I could change that"

"Who do you see yourself marrying?" Malfoy asked

"I don't know, their face is always dark, and I can't see it, or it was-" Ginny stopped right where she was, and thought

"I get it, bye Ginny" he left her there, standing in the icy cold, pouring rain. Her eyes were staring at the place where he was just at. She fell down onto her butt and started crying into her hands.

It seemed as if hours had gone by, that she sat in the rain, then a hand was put on her shoulder, "Come on Ginny, let's get you inside"

Ginny didn't look up, but knew that it was Harry's calm, soothing voice. "I don't want to, not now"

"Your clothes are all mudded up, and you're already hurt, you need to get back into the hospital wing. Your body can't take much more of this"

"How the hell would you know what I can handle and what I can't?" she demanded, getting up to stare at him angrily

"I was just saying-"

"Well don't just say, show me right now how much you care about me" Ginny said, as Harry grabbed her and got very close, nearly inches away from him. He slowly leaned in; she didn't hesitate to lean into him. Their lips met, this is what Ginny had been missing, this was what she longed for all year. They had both felt it, in her kiss, it said everything that both of them needed to know.

He slowly backed up, and asked "So, how'd I do?"

Harry led Ginny into the hospital wing, but left it just a few seconds later, then reentered a few minutes later, after Ginny had changed and Ron had entered too. "Hey, what were you doing outside all night?" Ron asked furious

The curtain was opened and Ron asked "Didn't you close the curtain before you changed?"

"No" Ginny said simply

"But Neville's in here!" Ron pointed out to Ginny

She giggled and said "I know, but it's not like it's the first time Neville's seen me naked"

Neville turned pure red, as Harry and Ron's mouths dropped, "When?! Why!" Ron looked as if he would lunge at Neville anytime soon

"Well it was accidental of course, it was last year, and I was in a towel, and I was checking on something in your old room-"

"Why were you in our old room? And why were you in a towel? Why were you in a towel in our old room?" Ron asked

"Would you let me finish?"

Ginny continued on "Anyways, Neville came in, when I was looking for something and this was just after we had been beaten up for no apparent reason besides the Carrows wanted a few punching bags. I was showing a scar that I had gotten, and it burned when I was in the shower, and my towel accidentally came off. Poor Neville, he was so ashamed of himself, muttering some things, not able to look at my face for nearly two whole weeks" she smiled and went back into her bed, as Neville sunk lower into his pillow

Ron didn't know how to take the news, was he supposed to be relieved that it wasn't on purpose, or angry that it had happened at all… Harry was just blank in the face

Ginny giggled again, "Didn't think that time stopped while you were looking for the horcruxes, did you?"

"We just didn't expect that my sister was flashing people while we were gone, just stealing the sword of Gryffindor" Ron murmured, as Ginny gave another giggle

Hermione came into the room, as she looked from one person, to the next "What happened in here?"

"I just told Ron and Harry about what happened that night, you know when Neville got a good look at me" Ginny laughed

"Oh, that story" Hermione's glance softened as Ron's hardened "You knew about this?!"

"Of course I knew about it, it was how Ginny cheered me up from the thought that my parents didn't even remember me"

"You've known for that long!" Harry spat

"Yeah, it was about time that she told you two" Hermione smiled

"Yeah, great that she told us" Ron said sarcastically

"Well, either way, it is an experience that happened and you can't take it back, but some days, it just seems like it was nothing." Ginny got quiet and said softer "Other days you just can't get over the fact that it won't ever happen again"

Ron and Hermione didn't know what the heck she was taking about, but Ginny knew exactly what she had been saying, "And maybe if you'll see them again, in a later time, it would be different, but right now… it just wasn't meant to be… right now"


	6. Questions and Answers from the Author

_**Questions and Answers from the Author: **Featuring, Me!_

_**What was going through your mind when writing this story?: **To be honest, I don't really remember what I was thinking when writing this because this story is just crazy, and I remember because it was the first story that I had ever completed, and it was the night of my chior concert. Also it was the night that I had asked out my first boyfriend ((who is being rediculous right now, just for the record, that I am definately not dating him still)) So that night really meant a lot to me._

_**Why are there so many holes in this story, because I am so confused about what Ginny is feeling right now:** Good, that's how you're supposed to feel, and Ginny is confused all the same as you are. She is trying to figure out what she wants and she really has no idea on what she does want_

_**So does Ginny end up with Harry or Draco?: **I actually can't tell you :( That would ruin the sequal that I will eventually get to after I finish everything else that I have to write, but not in the too distant future will you see the sequal. Even more strange things will go on at Hogwarts, and someone returns to Hogwarts actually..._

_**Do you have a title for the sequal yet?!: **No, I barely have the main idea down in my head, the title normally comes to me in weird ways._

_**Why did you have Blaise be so mean?: **I know that there are some good Slytherins, take Regulus for example, but I just... The Gryffindor in me just thinks that they are all bad, and Blaise, in my opinion has never been paticularly nice. He has his moments maybe but I guess I never saw him as the ultra nice guy._

_**So why will it take you so long for the sequal to come out? I want to read it now!: **I'm sorry that it won't be out too too soon, because I have, as of right now, seven stories to finish. (One of them is on it's last chapter, but the others are just starting or are in the middle). So I guess I might do it later but not now, I needed this to be a short story because I couldn't handle much more._

_**I have ideas on what I want to happen, how do I get you to take my ideas?: **I'm actually taking suggestions from here, so if you have one, put it in a review, and I'll try to get it in, again, it's new so I don't have much planned. Suggestions would be lovely :) If you think of more and you have already sent a review, just pm me._

_**Will you actually put my ideas into the story?!:** I'll try my hardest._

_**Neville kind of freaks out in the fourth chapter, why did you think that it was important?: **I wanted to show kind of how Neville is loyal and he can also loose control just like anyone else can. Neville is one of my favorite characters, I have a soft spot for the characters with sad backgrounds. Besides Oldy Moldy Voldy (Try saying that 15 times fast)_

_**Why was Hagrid acting all weird?:** To be honest, that was supposed to be something slightly important but I can't remember what that was actually for. _

_**First they're fighting, then he throws her up against the wall, and starts kissing her like mad... Explanation please?: **It had to be spontanious, and I knew that. I had this vision in my head that they'd be fighting and then, out of no where, bang!_

_**Did Harry stop by Moaning Myrtle?: **Yes, Ginny is true to her word, an example, her third year. She still went to the Yule Ball with Neville even though she had a burning crush on Harry and could have gone with him._

_**How many spoilers for the new sequal are in here?:** Three and a half actually._

_**Obviously Ginny is upset about her and Harry and how it would "Never work" and then she finds comfort in Draco, but yet she still feels guilty. Does Harry love Ginny or is he just messing with her head now?: **Harry Potter truly loves Ginny Weasley and would do anything to show her that, and would do anything for her._

_**Draco, now is this just puppy love or what? It's just so confusing...: **Yes, it is confusing, but I can assure you that hopefully everyone will like the sequal._

_Now, _


End file.
